Ultimate Demigod Truth or Dare
by MoogleGuy
Summary: its a slow day at camp and percy finds his friends playing an interesting game of truth or dare, thats all that needs to be said
1. a boring day at camp

_**hello people that are reading this my name is moogleguy and im sharing a story i wrote a few years ago, this is my first fanfic on this website and i felt like making it kinda weird so ya....enjoy!**_

_**(btw i dont own any of this stuff except for the story itself :I)**_

The ultimate demigod game of truth or dare

It was a slow day at camp today, I was done with my chores and was about to go to the sword fighting arena when someone told me that was closed. I didn't know what to do, I was going to go get Grover to see if he wanted to do something, but I couldn't find him. I looked all over the camp for him and then I finally found him in a big patch of sunny grass, he was sitting in a circle with a lot of other campers, Annabeth, Clarisse (who was completely colored blue), Silena, Rachel, Thalia, Tyson, Beckendorf and Nico, were all there.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" I heard Thalia say.

"Hey," I said, "you guys are playing without me?"

"we're sorry Percy, we were going to invite you, but you looked like you were busy cleaning the dishes" a few of them told me chuckling.

"why don't you join us then?" Rachel said.

After I sat down they told me they just started, the only person who went was clarrise, and she choose dare, apparently she got dared to dye herself blue, I was wondering what kind of a lame dare that was, until I found out it was Grover's idea, then it all made sense. Next was Rachel, and silena was going to choose.

"truth or dare?" Silena asked.

"well… uh… I don't care you pick for me" Rachel said, biting her nails.

"Ok, um, lets go with….DARE, I dare you to, lets see… I dare you to…have sex with Chiron! And if you refuse, you have to remove 5 articles of clothing!"

"Ok, well I'm definitely not going to have SEX with a horse, plus, I don't know how you'll convince him so…"

she started to take of her necklace, "no,no,no silena" said, waving her finger, "clothes only!" so, Rachel took off her jacket, skirt, tube top, leggings and bra instead, leaving her wearing only a sexy pair of panties(by the way, her breasts were amazing)

Ok, who's next? I asked.

"I guess I am" said thalia, "whos choosing for me?"

"how about you do Percy" asked beckendorf grinning.

he knew I didn't want to. "ok…" I said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Thalia said quickly

Ok, uh… I couldn't think of anything. who do you think is the hottest goddess, I asked. I know it was a kind of lame question but it was all I could think of. Thalia was thinking for a second, then she said Hera, I guess. I looked over at annabeth, I knew how much she hated her.

"Oh please" she said, apparently not caring that she was insulting a god. "Ok, whatever, its nicos turn now, whose going to do his question," she asked.

"I will!" Rachel volunteered. Truth or dare?

"dare" he said.

"ok, um, I dare you, nico, to… LICK ANNABETH'S ASS!

"wow" Tyson whimpered

"WAIT, WHAT NO!" annabeth exclaimed.

"You don't have a choice," said silena, "its not your dare, If nico except, you have to do it."

"I um, I except" he said with a hypnotic look on his face.

"but!, but!" annabeth protested.

"come on annabeth, don't keep us waiting" clarrise said impatiently. We need to finish soon, its getting dark, come on.

Ok fine! She said. Reluctantly she took off her jeans, revealing her bright green panties and her beautify tanned legs. Ok I admit I might have lost my breath at that point, but I wasn't the only one nico and Tyson and pretty much every other guys all had their jaws on the ground. Then, she started to take off her almost neon green panties and I just about passed out after that. When she got them off she quickly covered her "parts" and hid behind Rachel. Ok I may have only seen it for a second, but her ass was fantastic, it was round and sexy…just fantastic.

"come on nico" she whispered "come follow me and lets get this over with"

Nico walked like a ghost (**_lol)_** over to her with a crazy look in his eyes, annabeth was obviously embarrassed, I just wished I had a camera, though annabeth would probably kill me if I even said that. Anyways a few feet away the dare was about to take place, annabeth was telling nico to lay on his back and close his eyes, though I know he wouldn't listen to that. As nico laid down annabeth slowly crouched over him, her butt right on top of his face, I could see him squinting through his eyes, trying to take it all in. As we all came up to get a better look we could see he was grinning, obviously enjoying this, then annabeth slowly lowered herself until she was suspended millimeters over is mouth, then slowly he started to lick the hole. To my surprise annabeth smiled, then moaned with pleasure, thrusting herself onto his tongue, she was obviously not shy anymore, she pushed and leaned wanting more, and nico, first eyes wide in surprise slowly relaxed and started sucking and licking harder and harder.

I only realized this later but, after getting over the shock of seeing her like that, I found out that,, I was jealous, I mean I know we are just friends but still, I just felt really…bad, anyways, that's something I have to think about in my cabin tonight. , we only had 30 minutes so we pretty much ended there, we packed up and left, we got a few more dares in actually but they weren't anything "special" but we did find a great pass-time here at camp half blood, me and annabeth walked back together.

"well that was embarrassing," she said

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it"

"Shut up seaweed brain!" she said laughing as she walked off to her cabin

As I walked over to mine all I could think about was what had happed today, and what might happen tomorrow.

**ok thats the end, i have a butt-load more written, but i probably wont post it unless you guys want me to :D so ya im working on another story right now so look forwards to that in the near-future....anyways R&R**


	2. same time same place

**Hello guys im back for the second chapter because I got positive review… I really don't know why you want more of this, but, ok here it is…**

I just woke up from a long nights rest, I was pretty tierd and was about to go back to sleep when I heard a knock at my door, I opened it to find the grinning face charles beckendorf

"same time same place" he said "you know what I mean"

And, of course I knew what he ment, another game of the,uhhh interesting game of truth or dare we played yesterday

"and weve got a few more people joining us today."

Great.. I thought, more people to watch me make a fool of myself, scinse I didn't get a turn yesterday I was almost sure to go today.

"so, are you coming."

"of corse" I replied "all I have is sword practice then a meeting with Chiron and I will be there."

"great" he said walking away.

After that I got dressed and went down to the sword arena for a few minutes and foght with a few Apollo guys, but I got bored pretty quickly and walked down to the big house to see what Chiron wanted, I was hoping he hadent found out about yesterdays game.

I got to the big house and knocked on the door, and found it being opened in my face, knocking me in the jaw then, before the pain registerd I saw Clarisse brush past me and run out in a hurry. I wonderd what she was doig here as I clutched my throbbing jaw. Anyways I walked in and found that Chiron was not in today, which was strange because yesterday when he told me it sounded ergant.

Whatever, I guess it cant pe that important if he isn't here.

I looked at the time, 4:30, time for truth or dare I thought as I walked up through the trees and to the big clearing whith a apple tree resting right in the middle, there were kids leaned up against it and some laying on the ground talking.

"Your finally here!" said thalia, "weve been waiting for ever!"

"um, its only been three minutes" grover said

"really only three minutes?" silena asked

"Guys" I said

"well maby four" grover remarked

"GUYS!" I yelled "come on, we only have an hour lets get started!

"Alright, we have two more people joining us today since annabeth wont be here" Rachel said.

"Who said I wasn't going to be here" annabeth said walking into the field "children of Athena don't back down"

"great… anyways as I was saying, conor and travis stoll will be joining us today"

Ok, now les get this game started, thought, I wanted to see what things we would come up with today.

"Ok I will start!" Tyson said, "someone pick for me!"

"ok I've got it," said travis "Tyson why don't you go steal from jeff's electronics, I could use a new mp3 player!"

"nice!" said connor

"ok" Tyson exclaimed

"no don't do it" annabeth told him "they just need you so they can carry more of their loot"

But Tyson was already running away excited to go do his dare.

Next was beckendorf, he got off pretty easy on truth, the question was asking if he ever masterbates, he answerd simply "not anymore" though he looked really embarrassed

A few more people went but they weren't much, all I could think of was when MY truth/dare would come up

Finally it came:

"Ok, your turn percy!" silena said excitedly.

"great…" I said, I hope I don't get picked to do something weird or embarrassing…

"…and Rachel will be choosing for you!" she continued

Great, Rachel, the mastermind that came up with the "brilliant" dare yesterday, the highlight of the game, so shes sure to come up with some other great Idea today. Then again she was half naked yesterday and might have been in a bad mood, she said she will choose for me…

"ok percy, I dare you to…run around the camp…"

"ok but what kind of dare is-

"naked"

"wait wha-"

"with all the other girls"

"hold o-"

"well except for me of course"

Most of the girls were nevervous and looking really shy, looking up at the clouds (well except silena who already started stripping down…weird) I wasn't sure if I was going to aceppt, though either way I would be completely naked, I didn't think ahead and wear a lot of clothing, all I had o was a t-shirt, shorts and of course my boxers (I hope) so forget the 5 item limit, I would run out when I get to 3. I may as well embarrass all my friends while im at it, well except silena..

I accept! I said, I knew a lot of people were gunna hate me.

Silena was now completely naked now, sitting with her legs apart showing all, every one was amazed, except beckendorf, who acted like he had seen it before, the wet, juicey, pinkness of it-not that I was looking or anything. Well maby alittle, but I stopped when she started rubbing it..didn't need to see that.

The rest of the girls started stripping to, did as well but I was done before all of them I noticed a lot of eyes on me (especially annabeths, that alone made me embarrassed, but also kind of…glad?) then the rest of the girls sarted stripping as well taking off their cloths, bras panties, everything, it was pretty awesome looking at them all like this, though clarrise looked like she was secretly checking all the other girls out, think I was just imagining things though. I felt kind of bad for annabeth having to strip down in front of everyone again, but I also liked seeing her nude again, I got a etter view this time, she wasn't so neverous, infact I think I saaw her pull a silena and rub her crotch , wow, it made me want to rub it, feel it, taste it, I seriously had to consentrate just to stop myself. Urg what am I thinking about! This is my best friend, isn't that sick thinking like that, I had to wipe those sick thoughts out of my head. Even though I didn't notice her perfect, round, perky boobs, or her cleanly shaven waist, I couldn't get the pictures out my head.

All the other girls looked alright too. Clarrise had a flat chest but a awesome ass, thalia, whos face was the reddest out of them all had a body that came in a close second with annabeths, which is saying a lot.

We all got rady to make the run, we lined up around the edge where there was a lot of bushes to hide in, we were planning to stay close to the edge, out of sight but I knew there were a lot of empty fields, a huge one near the commons area, where I think everyone will be.

We started the run pretty fast, the girls chests were bouncing up and down like crazy, I was starting to pass all of them, when I noticed annabeth was missing, I thought she ditched when I heard her whisper from somewhere in the forest:

"percy" pst "pecy!" come here I have something to show you!

I walked over, not knowing what to expect…

**oooohhhh!!!! thats the end!!! i edited this to make it feel more "chapterish" so, stay tuned for chapter 3, and remember R&R (please?)**


	3. wait, what?

**sorry if you hate me for adding this but i just felt that it was... important-**

**last story ended:**

I didn't know what to expect…

***FLASHFORWARD!***

2 hours later…

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I thought walking back to my cabin, I was so many things: excited, tired, surprised and much, much more. I was so shaken up I couldn't think straight, I didn't even know if what happened back there was or not, all I could think about was getting back to my cabin, its 10:00 at night, and I was exhausted. I reached my door, almost too tierd to make a reach for it, and I kept grabbing at it, trying to find the handle, it was like I was drunk, I couldn't do anything. I finally triumphed over the door ,pulling it open, and crashing down on the nearest bed.

I fell asleep instantly, I knew I was going to dream about what happened back in the forest there…

"Hey seaweed brain" annabeth said, smiling deviously

**yep, thats the end of this "chapter" stay tuned to see what REALLY happened!**

**(and remember:things arent always what they seem ;) )**


	4. what really happened

**HELLO!!!! AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF THE STORY, THIS ONE WASNT MY FAVORITE TO WRITE BUT IT WILL SHOW WHY "CHAPTER 3" WAS IMPORTENT (I HOPE)**

I could feel myself dreaming before I even fell asleep, which was almost immediately, the events of yesterday flashing around in my head…

"hello seaweed brain" annabeth said smiling

She was sitting on a tree stump, of course still completely nude, beckoning for me to come and join her. I, of course, being the gentleman I am, came and sat next to her.

"sooo…. What are doing here?" I said

"well, I was kinda thinking that we could…" her lips crashed into mine, her tongue reaching inside my mouth. She was grabbing my back with one and held the side of my mouth with the other, pushing herself closer. And im not going to say I didn't mind this. We laid back, still Marjory lip-locked, on the grass. She was on top of me, her entire front resting on my chest, I put my arms on her waist, I could feel the curves of her entire body.

She stood up. "Do you want to…you know, have uhh…."

"sex?" I asked

"ya"

"well ok but I don't really know how-"

"ya me either"

"ok then"

She stood up and kinda leaned back on a tree trunk holding her hips out pointing her legs forwards. I took my fully hardened "partner" and held it right at her entrance.

"no, Percy, I don't want it up my ass, I want proper sex"

"oh sorry, uh ok I just didn't know if you wanted it up there because, uh I don't have a condom…ya that's why!" but I seriously didn't know that was her butt, I mean all the holes looked the same, I just picked.

"its ok, just stop before you get close."

"alright" I said

I positioned it right at the entrance, and I thrust in.

_**Meanwhile**_…

"Wait a second where the hell is percy and annabeth!" thalia asked running along with Rachel, silena, and Clarisse.

"I bet those little runts wimped out and ditched us!" Clarisse roared, "lets find 'em and bring them out in front of the camp, that'll teach them!"

The girls ran back to try to look for them.

_**Back with percy and annabeth (annabeths POV)**_

After the original pain I felt, the rest was pure pleasure, and I was soooo glad it was with percy.

"shhh, quiet" he said whispering in my ear.

I tried to, but the immense pleasure was making me moan with delight. Perrrcccyyy I said his name, making him go even faster, I was just feeling so good I couldn't help but play with my breasts, or squeeze him all over his amazing body.

All of a sudden I hear a noise, a bustling of bushes, percy must have heard it to because he looked up, he stayed in me, but he grabbed my shoulders to make sure to protect me.

"there they are!" I heard someone say

"oh crap!" percy said "we've got to get out of her-"

"We've got you" the bushes were pulled back to reveal the shocked faces of 4 girls

"its not…we weren't… not what you think…" we stuttered

They might have believed us… even If I was all covered in sweat and had a huge smile on my face, but right then…my orgasm came. A wet, creamy substance started spitting out in bursts.

"well…uh never mind" they all said walking away, tripping over vines,

Except Clarisse who was staring at my vagina in amazement and longingness…

"well I got to go…practice my dart throughing" he said making an excuse and walking away.

"good night seaweed brain" I said to myself.

_**30 minutes ago…**_

"I wonder where they all went" nico asked grover.

"probably got caught" beckendorf said

"well lets just play for a little while I guess" said grover

thalia came walking back,

percy and annabeth ditched, I was too tired to look for em, are we still playing?"

"yep"

"ya"

"uh huh"

They all answered

"k one more and we are done" she said

"nicos turn" grover told her

"beckendorf why don't you choose for him"

"ok I dare him to…. Kiss you thalia"

Everyone laughed .

_**Thalias POV**_

Everyone might have thought I would be mad, or grossed out, but truthfully, I was glad. I know I shouldn't have made it that obvious, but I crashed straight into his lips, my legs rapped around his waist as he sat cross-legged on the ground. We stayed this was for a while, and let me tell you it felt good.

_**Later that night (still thalias POV)**_

As I walked to his cabin I couldn't help but think how amazing he was, I don't care if I got kicked out of the hunters, I didn't want anyone to know, but if they did, I just

wanted to be with him. The boy of my dreams, I didn't know if he knew what I thought about him, I didn't care, even when it occurred to my over- over confident self that he might not feel the same way. I couldn't believe he is older than me now.

The one that fills my dreams at night, the one that makes me feel more than a person. I knocked on the door, of Nico Di Angelo.

**The end!**

**Ok I have to say: the end of this chapter, and beginning of the next was inspired a lot by _hellcat9000_, so If you have an idea, feel free to comment it in the comment box which you get to by clicking below, remember, the faster you click it the faster the next chapter will become available!**

**-moogleguy**

**btw don't ask me why I chose that name)**


	5. Olympus

**What's up people! Imma back for another chapter of this story, this is the first chapter that I didn't originally write so Im trying to keep with the flavor. Tell me if this chapter sucks, wasn't necessary, or didn't sound the same, im trying to think like I did a few years ago when I wrote this, I personally feel I cant nail it… well enjoy!**

In the throne room of Olympus.

"No! Im not going to have my daughter spending so my much time with your irresponsible son!"

"Oh please Athena, what is so wrong with MY son!"

" Well, for a start, he is irresponsible, unwise, acts without thinking…"

"For once I agree with you" Ares said.

"Oh your no better yourself Ares!"

"POSEIDON! ARES, ATHENA! ENOUGH!" Zeus roared, the entire throne room shook.

"Brother, please tell her that it is not our business what our children choose to do " Poseidon asked.

"Yes I am aware of that , but I have noticed that my daughter, annabeth has been coming into her cabin late recently, and im certain it is because of your son! "

"Of course you are" Dionysius muttered, getting a laugh from Ares.

"im sure Percy isn't involved."

"well then lets just see then shall we…"she waved her hand and a giant glowing ball formed in the middle of the throne room. Then a picture started to form, what looked like the forest at camp half blood, you could make out two people, in deep embrace, completely nude, and moaning loudly. Then, when it became apparent who these figures were, mouths started to drop open in shock. Athena started stammering random words, Poseidon looked relatively surprised, though he started smirking at Athena after a while. Aphrodite looked extremely happy, saying "finally, at last" And everyone else was watching Athena and Poseidon, waiting for them to say something.

After a few minutes of this, Athena slightly recovered from her shock, she said "look what your son has done to her"

"my son?" he said "look at your daughter, she's just as bad, if not worse, she's acting like a professional!"

"wow" Ares said "your kids are retards, you don't see my kids acting like that"

All of a sudden Clarisse walks up to them, naked. Ares looks up at the ceiling, suddenly not interested anymore. Silena is there to, but Aphrodite is just sitting there looking proud.

"oh don't be sad, your kid just doesn't have it" she said to a bored looking Hades.

"Ok this is enough!" Zeus said. "obviously your children are extremely irresponsible, they should follow my daughters lead, she never is acting like this! Then the sphere of light thing in the middle of the room changed and it showed thalia and nico in a major lip lock. Lightning flashed, hades was grinning.

"oh my kids have got it alright!" he said.

"ok, I think I've seen enough for one night" Apollo said

"I agree" said Hermes, as they walked out of the throne room.

**Ok that's the end, doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but I wanted to update, I had kind of a writers block, so this just came out. Look forwards to a new chapter in a few days though. Bye! R&R below!**


End file.
